Final Battle with XANA!
by bopdog111
Summary: First ever Code Lyoko fic! Frustrated at being foiled everytime XANA decides to bring his game to the table, and fight the Lyoko Warriors personally. Lock the Warriors in a area where they can't escape, and XANA betting his AI Life if he loses what can the Warriors do against their arch-nemesis? JeremiexAelita, UlrichxYumi. Co-authored with Ulrich362. One-shot.


**bopdog111: We're here guys.**

**Ulrich362: Apparently so.**

**bopdog111: I had this thought on my mind for a while, and with Ulrich being the expert on it I asked for his help since it's another Yu-Gi-Oh! non-related one-shot.**

**Ulrich362: I can try.**

**bopdog111: Well let's begin. But just to say I never done this series before so I hope I done well.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Code Lyoko but we own any OCs in here!**

* * *

Jeremie was as usual working to see if XANA could show himself to attack near a tower so it could take Lyoko over.

"You know you really should take a break Einstein, after all the last thing we need is for you to fall asleep at the Super Computer." mentioned a voice from behind him. "Besides, it's been quiet for a while now."

"Odd someone needs to watch out for XANA." Jeremy said turning to a blonde hair boy with a purple spot on his hair known as Odd Della Robbia, "Even if it is quiet we can't need to take any chances."

"That's true." agreed a female voice. "Then again there have been so many false alarms, almost every tower activating and then deactivating itself. You and Aelita still don't know what he's planning do you?"

"No, Yumi." Jeremie admitted to a black haired girl. "And it's starting to worry me."

"There has to be some kind of connection. Maybe in Franz Hopper... I mean Mr. Schaeffer's diary?" suggested another male voice.

"I don't know." Jeremie told him turning to see a brown haired boy. "Plus with William also being quiet I feel un-eased."

Suddenly Jeremie's laptop started beeping.

"Huh?" Jeremie turned, and widen his eyes, "A XANA attack! At a tower in the Ice Sector."

"Um... Jeremie?" Yumi asked nervously as more and more towers began activating all at once until all 41 towers in Lyoko were active.

"This is like an invasion!" Jeremie grunted.

"We need to head to the factory, I'll get Aelita." Yumi offered before running out of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile deep in the computer..._

William under XANA's control was floating in a abyss as a dark data fog picked up.

"Master." William said bowing.

**_"The towers are active as planned."_ **the fog told him. **_"William you, and my minions will sit this one out."_**

William frowned but nodded.

**_"This time I will see to it that I will handle them."_** the fog told him, **_"And I will by doing it... Personally."_**

"What should the rest of us do?" William inquired.

_**"Stay back, and let me handle it."**_ the fog instructed._** "If by some miracle they managed to best me you, and two Tarantulas will get rid of them while their off-guard, and tired."**_

William simply nodded again. The fog started laughing maniacally,**_ "And now to finish this on a appropriate battle field."_**

It started to do work.

* * *

_At the factory..._

They arrived at the factory where Jeremie went to his spot, and widen his eyes, "Huh? That's new."

"What is it?" Odd inquired.

"All 41 towers were activated. But their all now deactivated, and a new Sector has shown up. Might be XANA's work." Jeremie said seeing it. "This new Sector... Looks like something out of a final battle with chaotic things going on."

"Sector 5?" asked a pink-haired girl.

"It looks even more chaotic then Sector Five, Aelita." Jeremie said to her. "See for yourselves."

They all looked at the screen.

It looked like as Jeremie said. A place where it looks like a final battle location like in a dark dimension with chaos happening. With virtual rain clouds thundering with dark holes around, and having a rocky turrain. It looked like a path to the tower to where a big battlefield is at. At the battlefield is a huge red symbol of XANA's logo.

"Ok... that's new." Yumi admitted. "Any idea how to get there?"

"I can transport you all to the beginning of the path, and keep an eye for traps." Jeremie answered, "Watch out for any of XANA's minions. We also don't know what this Sector can do so be on guard."

"We'll be fine." Odd grinned.

They all got in the elevators as they entered the pods closing their eyes as the computer scanned them.

**"Scanning: Odd. Scanning: Ulrich. Scanning: Yumi. Scanning: Aelita."** the computer said, **"Virtualization."**

* * *

_Location: Dark Dimension Sector..._

The four kids appeared in the Lyoko Warrior battle gear. Ulrich looks like a samurai with two Katanas, and has a black headband.

Odd looks like a purple cat warrior with fangs, and having purple marks on his face, and a tail.

Yumi appeared as a pink, and dark pink female warrior with two Japanese Folding Fans as her weapons.

Then Aelita appeared after she waited for her turn. She looks like a female warrior herself with pink markings on her face.

"Something feels wrong." Ulrich frowned. "Why haven't we ever been here before?"

"Einstein told us that this Sector appeared with a new tower didn't he?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. But I don't remember this Sector at all." Aelita told him.

"At the very least we should head to the tower, and keep an eye out for anything." Yumi told them.

"Right, Jeremy any vehicles?" Ulrich asked.

_"You can access your rides."_ Jeremie answered in a communicator.

At that a bike, skateboard, and hover scooter appeared as they got on the vehicles and raced down the path.

As they continued the rain beats down on them with the storm clouds crackling.

_"Okay... No Traps, or XANA's minions yet."_ Jeremie told them. _"Something's fishy."_

"Any sign of William?" Aelita asked.

_"No... Not even him."_ Jeremie answered.

"There's the tower." Odd mentioned.

They looked arriving on the battlefield as they got off their vehicles.

_"Hey. The computer detected something!"_ Jeremie cried.

Then a purple fire explosion happened a few feet in front of the Lyoko Warriors.

"What the?" Yumi questioned.

Then a maniacal laughter started to sound all around as they armed themselves.

Then something started to step out from the flames.

When the flames dissipate it shows what it is. It shows of a elder man that has red eyes, and having a gray goatee with a black robe on him with XANA's logo on the back, and having gray hair. His legs are covered by the robe, and he also has red boots.

"Some old guy?" Odd asked.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good." Yumi frowned.

_"Information... Not available?"_ Jeremie asked surprised,_ "Careful we don't know what this guy could do."_

"So... you four, and your friend are the ones who kept deactivating the towers." the old man told them. "We finally met at last."

"Finally met, what are you..." Ulrich started only for Aelita to gasp and take a nervous step back.

"Seems like she knows who I am, and she is right to fear me." the old man smirked, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Xenux Artificial Navigator Allegiance. Or as you like to call XANA."

That caught the others completely off guard.

"Um... Einstein any ideas?" Odd asked fearfully.

_"Just one, Materialization Aelita, Materialization Yumi!"_ Jeremy answered while frantically typing.

He typed before suddenly his computer reacted.

**"ERROR!"**

_"What?"_ Jeremy questioned in horror. _"Guys I... I'm completely locked out. Ulrich, Aelita, what's going on?"_

"Any time now Jeremy." Ulrich mentioned. "What's he doing?"

"I knew you would try to evacuate your own friends." XANA told Jeremie, "Haven't you find it weird this Sector appeared out of nowhere? That is because I had created this Sector myself, and it's a Special one. It prevents you from materializing your friends."

Jeremy's eyes widened before the Supercomputer itself shocked him knocking him out cold.

"If Einstein isn't going to help then... Laser Arrow!" Odd called as an arrow shot out of one of his paws towards XANA.

XANA lifted one of his hands that dispelled it.

"Even though you four cannot materialized their is one thing you can do to get out of here." XANA told them. "I had created this stage because I had been looking forward to defeat you four personally. And also there are some stakes. If you defeat me then you can use the tower to free this Sector of my will, and I will release your friend William. But if you lose your consciousness will be erased."

"What if you don't defeat us?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry about that. Even though I am a powerful virus, and can control this sector as my personal playground I am not above using dirty tricks." XANA smirked, "It's better to enjoy things slowly instead of doing it at once. So I am fighting fair against you Lyoko Warriors. And as an extra if you do beat me then I will give your friend Jeremie the code to purge me."

"Not what I meant." Yumi said before hitting Aelita with her fan.

"Hey!" Aelita cried shaking her head.

"Hey, that should have immediately devirtualized her." Yumi argued.

"You think you can foolishly do that?" XANA asked her. "I know all the tricks you can in your escapes. Their all disabled, and only I can enact them again. If you defeat me in this fair battle then you can go free, you can have your friend again, and the code to purge me will be yours."

Yumi frowned before glancing at Aelita.

**(Aelita: 70/100)**

"So... Do we have a deal?" XANA asked them as a aura enveloped Aelita.

**(Aelita: 100/100)**

"... No, I'll fight you alone." Aelita told him.

XANA turned his attention to her, "And give me a reason why. I have decided to take you, and your friends by yourselves. Unless they fear me like you do."

"We can both control Lyoko XANA, and this started between us." Aelita told him.

"Hm. True on that." XANA said giving it some thought.

While XANA is thinking about it Odd told Aelita, "Aelita you can't take him on by yourself. Let us help you out! It's about time we kick this creep to the dirt!"

"Think about it Odd, I'm the most agile of all of us and if something does happen you guys need to know as much as you can if you want to stop him." Aelita argued quietly. "Besides, I dragged you all into this."

"We're your friends Aelita, and we wanted to help you." Ulrich told her. "And I don't regret facing XANA everyday, so if this is our last battle against him I'll fight with everything I got."

"Yes. And nothing is gonna change that." Yumi agreed. "We need to stop him with every hope, and dream we have. If we lose he will concur Earth."

Aelita looked at them in shock before smiling. "Thank you."

They nodded with smiles. With that they turned to XANA.

"I've reached a decision." XANA decided before turning to her, "I will accept your offer though I will give you one chance to reconsider. Do you still want to fight me by yourself, or would you battle me with your friends?"

Aelita looked at XANA before smiling. "They made the choice for me."

"Very well." XANA acknowledged with a nod, "Then this final battle will commence!"

**(Theme: Rivers in the Desert)**

At that purple fire coated his being as only his red eyes were shown. When they dissipate it shows he is wearing black armor with a helmet, and a red mask covering his face, and having black angel wings, and having on spiked leggings. He fling his blades that unseath two blades from under his arms.

"And now Lyoko Warriors. Our final battle has begun!" XANA declared.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich called as he split into three before they all ran towards XANA together and kept switching places at the same time.

XANA looked over as looked before he flapped his wings at a hard wind passed them before XANA fired a electric current at them which destroyed the clones as the real Ulrich jumped off before it can hit him.

Yumi threw her fans at XANA who noticed before he flew out of their way before he charged at Yumi to strike only for Aelita to jump calling, "Energy Field!"

She fired her orb at XANA who sees it, and used his wings to block as it hit dead on.

"Thanks Aelita." Yumi smiled.

"I have an idea, mind giving me a hand Yumi?" Odd asked while Aelita formed her own wings and flew up.

Yumi nodded on it running over.

XANA uncovered himself as they fired balls of red energy, "Chaotic Field!"

Ulrich moved in front of Yumi and Odd while blocking with his Katanas while Odd whispered to Yumi causing her eyes to widen in shock before nodding. XANA charged as he made a slash to Ulrich who blocked as they cling their blades while making slashes that missed, as the two swordsman as sparks came off through each blocked attacked at their experience, "Impressive young man. You would've been a great partner to William if you were not resisting me."

"You took advantage of him." Ulrich mentioned before grunting as he tried to fight back against XANA. "But it doesn't take a genius to see you're stronger than I am."

"Indeed. You hold no chance." XANA agreed still clinging.

He jumped a flip as he managed to slash Ulrich's back causing him to cry out as he rolled over landing on one of his knees still ready to fight.

**(Ulrich: 78/100)**

Suddenly XANA looked up seeing hundreds of arrows that all suddenly rained down on him at once with no time to react.

"Agh! Dgh! Urah!" XANA grunted as each arrow struck him hard as it ended with him on a knee.

**(XANA: 1000/1500)**

Taking the advantage Ulrich impaled XANA with his katanas.

"Grr!" XANA grunted.

**(XANA: 850/1500)**

"If it's one thing you four are capable of is pulling off surprising motives." XANA said before swinging his arm at Ulrich hard that knocked him back to the wall.

**(Ulrich: 61/100)**

XANA pulled the Katanas out as he flew up. "Thunderstorm!"

At that lightning bolts were striking the field with the intent of harming the Lyoko Warriors. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita cried out while Aelita crashed to the ground before being struck a second time.

**(Odd: 60/100)**

**(Yumi: 75/100)**

**(Aelita: 15/100)**

"Aelita!" Odd cried running over to her. "You alright!?"

"I'll be..." Aelita started before crying out as she collapsed.

"Aelita!" Odd cried before was hit by XANA impaling one of his blades in his shoulder before impaling his other shoulder with his other one as Odd cried out.

**(Odd: 45/100)**

"Out of all of the Lyoko Warriors that interfered in my plans you are the most annoying." XANA told Odd as he struggled against XANA's blades, "I wonder how a scrawny like you managed to get this far."

"I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte!" Odd yelled struggling.

"Sure you are." XANA said pulling one of his blades out, and raise it only for a fan to hit him, "Groah!"

**(XANA: 670/1500)**

With that Odd slide off of XANA's other blade as Yumi caught him, "You alright?"

"I've been better, but I'm almost out of arrows and Jeremie isn't doing anything." Odd admitted.

"What did you do to Jeremie?" Ulrich questioned.

XANA brushed himself before saying, "In case he tried to hack, or anything I knocked him out. Don't fret he's still alive, and should be getting up in a minute to enjoy the show."

Ulrich frowned. "Great, this is bad."

Yumi closed her eyes before extending her hand towards XANA as one of his katanas began glowing.

"Huh?" XANA looked.

Yumi was trying to take XANA's blade with her telekinesis.

"Hehehe foolish girl." XANA said extending his hand as he clench it nearly fully as Yumi was suddenly trapped in a telekinesis bind as she floated to XANA.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried in horror.

Yumi stopped in front of XANA as he said, "You should of know that your telekinesis won't work on me."

With that he pushed her as she cried out landing hard on the floor.

**(Yumi: 36/100)**

Yumi tried to get up but XANA landed his foot on her back causing her to cry out.

**(Yumi: 12/100)**

"Hehehe." XANA chuckled as he grind his foot on her back, "It's better to enjoy things slowly."

Suddenly something hit him from behind sending him crashing to the ground.

"Grah!" XANA grunted as the force was enough to knock his helmet off as he shook his head.

**(XANA: 500/1500)**

He turned to see. When he looked there wasn't anybody there. He stood up looking around waiting for the next attack.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich called.

XANA waited before saying, "Found ya!"

SLASH!

XANA managed to strike Ulrich as he stopped grunting.

**(Ulrich: 33/100)**

"You think you fools can defeat me? I am the God of this computerized world. There is no-one who will stop me." XANA smirked.

* * *

_Back outside..._

Jeremie slowly got up after being knocked out, and looked at the progress.

**(Odd: 45/100)**

**(Yumi: 12/100)**

**(Aelita: 15/100)**

**(Ulrich: 33/100)**

**(XANA: 500/1500)**

Jeremie grunted as he started to type in as he started resupplying Odd's ammo, "Odd you hear me?"

* * *

_In the battle..._

Odd looked surprised.

_"Don't say anything. XANA would notice."_ Jeremie told him, _"Listen I'm gonna send a healing item for you, and the team to take. Then you, and them should focus your power in one strike. It might be our one shot."_

Odd just nodded before his eyes widened. "No way!"

XANA hearing that turned. "You fool!"

He charged at Odd at him being distracted.

"Energy Field!" Aelita called as she used her power to attack XANA as he stumbled.

**(XANA: 430/1500)**

"Super Smoke!"

"Huh?" XANA looked.

Smoke was racing towards him before a figure in white with a massive sword kicked him away.

"Grah!" XANA cried landing on his feet.

**(XANA: 360/1500)**

He looked to see... William no longer in XANA's possession.

**(William: 10/10)**

"Please you harm my friends you mess with me." William smirked.

"William...? But how did you?" Yumi asked shocked.

"I didn't." William answered before collapsing to his hands and knees.

"You foolish boy..." XANA sneered. "You dare resist against your superior?"

"You mean Jeremy? Yeah, I'm not exactly a computer expert like him." William chuckled before frowning. "You put everything into this place... including the data you stole from me, that's..."

William never finished his sentence as XANA struck him with a bolt of Lightning destroying him.

**(William: 0/10)**

"William!" Yumi cried.

"Foolish people like him should not do anything foolish. I'll put him back under my control soon enough." XANA sneered.

Suddenly found himself trapped in a solid pillar.

"What the?" XANA asked looking around. "What trickery is this?"

"You forgot already XANA? I have as much control here as you do." Aelita told him.

"That's not possible! I created this Sector myself, and a weak virus like you has no way to control it!" XANA yelled slashing the prison only for it to not do any effect, "Impossible!"

_"Okay! I sent the item, and refilled your arrow's Odd!"_ Jeremie called to him, _"Now while he's vulnerable charge your energy to one final blast! This will finish him off!"_

Suddenly Aelita's eyes widened before she collapsed.

**(Aelita: 0/100)**

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked shocked.

They noticed a spike had formed from the ground and impaled her.

"Aelita!" Yumi cried.

"She gets that for forming this prison!" XANA cried as he started attacking the prison forming cracks.

_"Odd hurry! We don't have much time!"_ Jeremie cried.

"I can't Jeremy!" Odd shouted as his arms were completely trapped and so were Ulrich's legs.

XANA continued striking the barrier as it developed huge cracks. "Once I get out of here you warriors are gonna be so sorry!"

Ulrich grunted before closing his eyes... and throwing his katanas towards XANA as hard as he could.

XANA broke out, and noticed too late on the katanas heading toward him before they impaled him.

"GRAH!" XANA cried as he was impaled to the wall.

**(XANA: 50/1500)**

"Master!" cried a voice before someone impaled Ulrich and slashed Yumi with a sword.

**(Ulrich: 0/100)**

**(Yumi: 0/100)**

Odd widen his eyes seeing that. "Ah crap..."

XANA grunted trying to pull the blades out of him. The possessed William turned to Odd and glared angrily.

_"Odd, you have to fire your next shot at XANA and it needs to hit him!"_ Jeremie told him. _"No matter the cost!"_

Odd nodded as he waited as William charged, and tried to attack but Odd kept avoiding each strike as XANA managed to pull one of the katanas grunting before grabbing the other.

Odd avoided as he managed to kick William at the face. With him distracted he turned to XANA, and fired his arrow.

XANA by then pulled the sword as he noticed the arrow, and made to avoid it... but it struck him.

The moment it did XANA's eyes widened, Jeremie had planted the Reset program in Odd's arrow, XANA's code was being reset. William at that raise his sword to strike Odd.

"Jeremy... shouldn't something be happening?" Odd asked fearfully.

_"Just give it a second."_ Jeremie answered before the entire area started sparking as Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich vanished.

"W-What did you do!?" XANA demanded.

_"You're a program created by Franz Hopper XANA, one that's about to be returned to its original function. Where we can destroy it."_ Jeremie answered.

"Y-You can't!" XANA cried in horror.

_"Sorry XANA, but... wait, what's going on?"_ Jeremie questioned. _"Something's wrong."_

William looked around. XANA was crying out in agony and the entire area was starting to vanish.

"Mas-" William stopped as he grabbed his head screaming.

**(Cue Theme: Fly! My Bluebird)**

Suddenly everything froze as XANA got up silently before walking to Odd... and impaling him with his blade.

**(Odd: 0/100)**

With that he turned to William before frowning as he watched him scream.

"GRRRRAAAAHHHH!" William screamed as his suit is shifting from black to white, and shifted each time.

XANA watched before stabbing William just as his suit turned white.

**(William: 0/100)**

"JEREMIEEEEE!" William screamed before vanishing.

With William's disappearance XANA closed his eyes before exploding along with the entire Sector.

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

Jeremie ran to the elevator, and headed to the pod room to see. Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were unconscious on the floor before two pods opened revealing Odd and William who both collapsed as well.

"G-Guys! Guys!" Jeremie cried running as he shakes his friends.

Aelita groaned weakly. "Jeremie?"

"A-Aelita your okay!" Jeremie smiled before hugging her tight, "I thought I lost you!"

She smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"XANA... He's gone! Purged! Exploded with the Sector!" Jeremie cried.

"Then... it's over?" Yumi asked weakly.

"Yes! It's over! XANA's gone!" Jeremie cried.

"So what now? We shut down the Supercomputer?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. And we should also throw a party!" Odd grinned. "Along with welcoming back William."

William frowned. "No you shouldn't."

"Ah come on! We managed to take XANA down, and got you back!" Odd grinned.

"Yeah, and thanks to me we all nearly died remember?" William questioned. "Look... I'm going to see if I can move soon, just forget you ever knew me."

"William we don't hate you for that." Ulrich told him. "We still have you as a friend, and nothing will change that."

William looked down. "I made up my mind Ulrich."

With that he got up and walked to the elevator to leave the Factory. Yumi stepped in front of him, and embraced him. Ulrich frowned seeing that before sighing as William blinked in shock.

"Yumi... I tried to kill you on multiple occasions and I destroyed Lyoko." William reminded her.

"I know. But that doesn't change my view on you." Yumi smiled to him.

William just stared at her before shaking his head sadly. "Goodbye Yumi."

"William don't run away." Jeremie said walking over. "You know that we're here for you."

William frowned. "I'll be ok, really guys."

"No your not." Odd told him, "You will be fine with us!"

"Totally." Ulrich nodded agreeing.

"Every way imaginable." Aelita agreed.

"Sounds like your choice has been made for you." Yumi smiled.

William just stared at them in shock before chuckling. "You win."

"And by the way... Don't think that hug means I fallen for you." Yumi told him, "I thought you needed one. I already had my heart set for someone else."

"I know." William smirked.

"And now Ulrich?" Yumi asked walking to him.

"What?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Now that the battle with XANA is finally over, I can do this." Yumi smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Ulrich froze at that before smiling.

"Ya lucky dog!" Odd grinned.

Jeremie blushed as he rubbed his head, _'Could I get that lucky like him?'_

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned over. As soon as he did Aelita kissed him on the lips before pulling back with a smile. Jeremie froze blinking trying to register what happened. Aelita just giggled at that.

"I think his reaction just beat Ulrich's." William smirked.

"You are absolutely evil." Odd giggled.

Jeremie once his mind functioned again turned a very bright red. The others all just laughed as Ulrich and Odd helped Jeremie onto the elevator. They arrived at their School Dorms where their Gym Teacher, Jim sees them, "Their you kids are!"

"Hey Jimbo!" Odd grinned.

"Don't Jimbo me! You haven't been seen since after school!" Jim told them as he sees Jeremie's crimson face, "Oh... That might be why. He's sick so you take him to a doctor."

"That's right Jim." Yumi nodded.

"Well alright that's a valid reason. But next time tell me." Jim told them before walking off.

"Good thing his blush stayed for that huh?" Odd grinned.

"Yeah." Ulrich agreed with a smile.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well I have to say my first Code Lyoko fic sure did done well.**

**Ulrich362: Glad to have helped. Maybe we'll add Code Lyoko to some more of our collaborations in the future.**

**bopdog111: Maybe even a possible sequel to this if it is possible.**

**Ulrich362: Hard to have a sequel with XANA being defeated... then again OC's added in or crossovers are options. Though all three are options to consider. See you for whatever comes next.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review, and look out for next time!**


End file.
